


It's not straight if it's in a threeway

by Norickayer



Series: The One with BLT [3]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Young Avengers
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Loki is sometimes a girl and never ever a guy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexuality Confusion, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norickayer/pseuds/Norickayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy isn’t attracted to women. Shortly after he and Teddy start dating Loki (who is sometimes a girl), this becomes an issue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not straight if it's in a threeway

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a spoof of this song: [3-Way by Lonely Island](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pi7gwX7rjOw)
> 
> Everyone is of age. If Kate is 21 now, Teddy and Billy can't be _that_ much younger, right?

Billy isn’t sexually attracted to women. Probably. That’s usually what he tells people anyway. In practice it’s a bit more complicated than that, especially when Loki is having a girl day but doesn’t bother to shapeshift into her other form. Even then it’s iffy, though, because once Billy _knows_ it’s a girl day his brain just kind of switches gears. Girl+sex=no, no matter that Loki happens to look like at the moment.

It’s ok, though. It isn’t a deal-breaker or anything. It just means that on girl days Billy doesn’t get sexual with Loki. They kiss and hug and cuddle, and so what if no one gets naked? They don’t always have to get naked, Billy reasons.

It’s just that Loki has been busy lately with missions from the All-Mother, and this was supposed to be Date Night for the three of them.  Loki made dinner, Teddy brought them flowers, and Billy is projecting images of the Milky Way galaxy onto the walls of Loki’s bedroom. Teddy pulls Loki down onto the bed with them, and crushes their lips together. Then Loki drops the bomb: despite Loki’s short hair and smooth chest, it’s a girl day.

Billy tries really hard not to be disappointed. It isn’t fair to Loki to blame her. There isn’t anything wrong with her being a girl. It’s just an instant reaction, a Pavlovian response. His arousal dims.

A hand runs up Billy’s thigh. Teddy’s. Blue eyes communicate a question, ‘is this going to be a problem?’

Teddy doesn’t have the same compunctions as Billy. “It’s Loki either way,” Teddy argued one day, people-watching with Billy outside of the comic shop, “Maybe I wouldn’t have fallen for her in girl-mode, but now that I’m here it doesn’t really matter what form ze’s in.”

Billy considers his options. He was really looking forward to tonight…  
He scoots over on the bedsheets so that he is pressed against Teddy’s back. He leans over his fiancé’s shoulder to pull Loki into a kiss. “Let’s do this,” he breathes.

“Boundaries?” Loki asks, pausing in her attempts to remove her shirt. Unusually, Loki has managed to be the last person dressed.

“Same as always?” It’s not like this issue hasn’t come up before, just- well, never in the bedroom. It’s always been assumed that sex with Billy and Loki was mutually exclusive on girl-days. Even now, is it really fair to cut off one side of their triangle?

“I can work with that,” Loki readily agrees. Teddy is busy moaning at whatever Loki is doing with her hands, but presumably he agrees too.

Loki’s bed is wide and firm, which makes it wonderful to sleep on and also perfect for nights like this. A twin bed worked fine for Billy and Teddy when it was their only option, but once they experienced Loki’s queen bed they knew there was no going back to contorted bodies and cramped cuddling at the Kaplan house. Plus, after the teenage hormones settled down, Billy found it unthinkable to have sex in the same house his kid brothers live in.

Billy’s nerves are thrumming with anticipation and arousal. His curiosity gets the best of him, and he hooks his chin over Teddy’s shoulder to get a better view of what Loki is doing.

She’s teasing, of course.

She’s running her nails slowly and softly up Teddy’s legs and stopping mid-thigh, just short of his genitals. Teddy’s breathing is labored. Loki is kneeling while Teddy is sitting, so her face hovers a few inches above his. She stares intently into Teddy’s eyes, watching as he becomes undone.

Billy aches just watching them. He might not welcome Loki’s touch at the moment, but he remembers the feel of those fingers, remembers how that mouth, now quirked in a smile, can make him feel. Billy reaches a hand down and idly strokes himself.

Teddy lets out an amused puff of air, clearly feeling Billy’s motions against his back.

The straight path of Loki’s nails up Teddy’s thighs shifts, nail giving way to fingertips, lines morphing into spirals that sweep across blond hairs. Loki lowers her head, dropping her lips to Teddy’s clavicle. She starts there, sucking and nipping at the valleys of his chest, then slowly makes her way up his neck. Billy can’t see her work at this angle, but he can imagine the blush that is spreading across Teddy’s skin as Loki’s attention brings blood to the surface.

“Loki,” Teddy begs, a name transforming into a prayer.

“At least take your pants off first,” Billy complains, because he suspects that Loki is getting obscene pleasure out of remaining clothed while the boys are buck naked.

Loki detaches her mouth from Teddy’s neck to give him a little shrug, then decides to acquiesce to Billy’s demand. Teddy lets out a groan of disappointment when she pulls away from him. Loki is gone from the bed only long enough to shed her button-up shirt and jeans (Loki is the kind of person who can pull off an oxford shirt with jeans; even in a faded t-shirt Loki looks ‘vintage’ rather than ‘lazy’. Billy thinks it’s a super-power, like Teddy’s patience and Tommy’s ability to get on everyone’s nerves).

She returns still wearing her underwear, although Teddy wastes no time helping divest her of them. When the pair settles back onto the sheets, somehow Loki ends up leaning into Billy’s lap. Her head rests against his stomach, her body lying between his splayed legs. Teddy is on them both in an instant, leaning over Loki to take Billy’s face in his hands and capture his lips. Teddy leans a bit too much weight onto Billy’s legs, but he can’t imagine complaining. There’s a sense of urgency in the way Teddy’s hand holds the back of Billy’s head, a sense of force in the tongue that explores Billy’s mouth. Billy whines into the kiss, the probing tongue alluding to other acts he’d like from Teddy.

The boys break for air to the sound of an appreciative whistle from Loki. Teddy flashes Billy a tender look before sliding downward. He barely stops to plant a peck on Loki’s lips before continuing on down. Teddy pauses at her chest and goes to town on her nipples, kissing and sucking at them as his hands run down her sides. Loki lets out a gasp, high and clear as a bell. While Teddy and Billy learned by necessity to smother the sounds of their pleasure, Loki has never had the need.

Loki’s skin isn’t as pale as Billy’s (he needs to be slathered in sunscreen even in the winter). Where Billy’s nipples are a soft pink, the olive undertones of Loki’s skin lends her nipples a darker, orange shadow most of the time. Now, as Billy catches glimpses of them through Teddy’s lips, they appear much pinker than that, and hardening under his attention. Loki’s hands skim down the smooth sheets, groping for purchase. Without thinking, Billy reaches out and catches one in his own. The other hand quickly finds Billy’s leg.

Teddy’s hands have migrated from Loki’s sides down to her navel. They linger there, stroking at the line of dark body hair that leads from her navel to her groin. “ _Fuck_ ,” she growls, a demand and an expletive. Billy is trapped under Loki’s body, but the pressure of her weight on him is assuaging his arousal enough that he can concentrate on watching his partners.

Teddy shimmies down further, moving his whole body backwards to avoid straining his neck. His hands brace Loki’s hips. He looks up at her (at _them_ ), blue eyes sparkling mischievously under blond fringe. Loki knows what happens next. She grips Billy’s hand tightly in anticipation.

Teddy ducks his head, so close to Loki now that his nose brushes the dark curls of her pubic hair. Billy feels Loki wriggle on top of him as Teddy’s breath tickles her cock. Loki groans impatiently, and tries to buck her hips up. Teddy’s grip prevents her from getting far. Instead, he nuzzles Loki’s hipbone and makes a game of planting kisses around her groin, never straying past the line of her hair. Billy chokes out a laugh, and begins to run his free hand through Loki’s hair. It serves her right to have someone else tease _her_ for a change. They both love her deeply, but Loki can be a handful even for two people. It’s terribly cathartic to be able to mess with her a bit.

Loki goes rigid in Billy’s lap as Teddy takes her length into his mouth. Loki’s eyes are squeezed shut, her breath coming out in short bursts. While Loki considers herself a master of seduction, and can be calm and composed during foreplay, all pretense drains out of her during sex. Loki has trouble speaking with sincerity on the best of days, but her moans and cries are entirely un-selfconscious.

Teddy licks a wide stripe up Loki’s cock, and she lets out a loud whine. Billy continues to stroke her hair, and hopes the apartment has good soundproofing. One of Teddy’s hands releases its grip on Loki’s hips to palm at her balls instead. Loki’s eyes open, green irises staring up at the ceiling. Her gaze shifts as if she’s reading words scribbled in the air, and Billy knows she’s weighing possibilities. Loki seems torn between taking this opportunity to buck her hips up, and doing anything in her power to keep Teddy going. Her hips make a half-hearted thrust, prompting Teddy to pull away and chuckle.

“No,” Loki implores, “come on, Teddy. _Please_.”

Billy freezes. He might not be interested in fucking Loki tonight, but that doesn’t stop the jolt of arousal from washing over him at hearing Loki beg for release. His dick throbs against Loki’s back. Billy finds himself hoping Teddy will get her off quickly, so that it can be his turn.

Teddy clearly has similar thoughts, because he’s back at it, one hand wrapped around the base of Loki’s dick while his mouth is busy with the tip. He starts by tensing his tongue and dragging the firm, wet muscle across the tip. He lingers, drawing abstract pictures in miniature while Loki tries not to distract him. Then he switches techniques, relaxing his tongue and allowing the softness to surround the head. He sucks gently.

Loki comes with a pleasant sigh. She either hasn’t mastered the art of predicting her orgasm or she likes having an excuse to splatter Teddy with semen. Teddy rolls his eyes good-naturedly. He pats her thigh, then starts to get up.

“Be right back,” he whispers as he passes Billy on his way to the bathroom.

Post-orgasm, Loki has relaxed into a boneless heap. Billy has to nudge her a few times before she gets the hint and rolls off of him. She doesn’t go far, turning to lie on her side, facing Billy. She throws an arm across his chest and cuddles into his side, making little noises of contentment.

“You’re spoiled,” he tells her. She doesn’t look up, but tweaks his nipple in response. Billy swats her hand away, laughing. “Jerk,” he accuses lovingly.

“Buzzkill,” she responds, her voice muffled by the pillow.

Teddy slides into bed on Billy’s other side, leaving him bracketed on both sides by warm bodies. He pushes Billy’s hip slightly, prompting him to turn onto his side, away from Teddy.

A cold, clammy hand, fresh from being washed, reaches around Billy’s body. He flinches, and Teddy mumbles apologies into his back.

Loki lifts her head from the pillow to smile widely at Billy, her green eyes sparkling with laughter. Teddy removes his hand. Billy hears the sound of skin-on-skin, Teddy rubbing his hand against some warmer piece of his body to temper the coldness. When the hand returns, it’s not _warm_ , but at least he doesn’t feel like he’s getting a handjob from a snowman. Teddy’s hand reaches Billy’s dick and he’s just so happy to be touched he thinks he might pass out. Teddy shifts his body closer, pressing his chest to Billy’s back. He feels like he’s in a warm cocoon of flesh, caught between the people he loves.

Teddy’s other hand presses against the back of Billy’s thighs, gently swiping at the skin there. His hand is slick with lubricant, allowing Teddy’s fingers to glide between Billy’s legs. His fingers graze against Billy’s testicles, and the combination of that and the slow pumping motion momentarily overwhelms Billy with sensation.

Billy gasps and swears, “Oh my- _Loki_.”

Loki thinks this is just about the funniest thing ever, judging by the way she barks out a laugh and pushes herself up on one of her elbows for a better view of Billy’s face.

Teddy distracts him from his thoughts with a stroke of a thumb across the head of his dick. There’s a rush of sensation, the soft skin of his cock made sensitive by neglect. Billy’s whole world narrows to this bed: Teddy’s hands before him and behind him, his lips mouthing a line down his spine, and Loki’s eyes staring intently at him, cataloguing every expression to cross Billy’s face.

Although Billy’s thighs must be slick enough by now, Teddy doesn’t remove his hands. He presses light touches to the skin of Billy’s legs, his testicles, the underside of his dick. Billy’s body doesn’t know what to do, to thrust forward into Teddy’s hand or lean backward to press himself against Teddy’s fingers. Billy relaxes his body as much as he can and enjoys the sensations running through his body. Teddy’s touches become more firm, and Billy instinctively stifles a groan. Loki tilts her head in question, because of course she’d notice that. Bolstered by her intensity and interest, Billy lets the next moan out, loud and clear. Loki’s lips stretch into a smile.

Billy continues, moaning words and phrases as loud as be wants, just for the joy of it. By the time Teddy has wiped the lubricant from his fingers and begins to slowly slide against Billy, the witch has pressed his face against Loki’s shoulder, calling out,

“Teddy, oh god, yes. _Loki_ , yes. _Love_ you.” He may be overplaying it a bit, but no one is going to laugh at him here. With each thrust, Teddy’s cock slides between Billy’s legs, rubbing against sensitive skin. There’s pressure and warmth and he feels _full_ and safe and loved. He kisses and bites at Loki’s shoulder, not because he’s trying to be particularly sexy, but for lack of anything else to do. Loki kisses his forehead in response, which seems sweet instead of patronizing. Her hair tickles Billy’s face as he presses closer to her, closer to warm bodies and intimate touch.

                Loki’s scent may not be arousing, but it’s familiar and comforting. Besides, Teddy is grunting and thrusting against him, and Billy is beyond caring whose hand is on his dick so long as they _continue what they’re doing_.

Before they know it, Teddy is pulling out for the last time, a hand remaining with Billy long enough to guide him through his own orgasm. Billy lets his head fall back onto the pillow and lets out a long breath. Teddy grumbles a bit about having to leave the nice warm bed to wash up _again_ , but he’s back before Billy bothers to look up.

They cuddle together in a pile, legs tangled together, hair in everyone’s face. Teddy lifts the sheet over them all. Billy turns out the light with a gesture.

“Love you,” someone whispers. It doesn’t matter who, because they all mean it.

**Author's Note:**

> Loki tends to use her shapeshifting for practical purposes and to relieve gender dysphoria. On days when her dysphoria is less noticeable, she doesn’t feel the need to shapeshift and remains in her default form- like today. I do not ever refer to Loki’s forms as “male” or “female”, because Loki’s form doesn’t always correlate with her gender at the time. Women have “female” bodies, regardless of what forms they take. 
> 
> Sex can be complicated with a partner who has gender dysphoria. They might want their partners to avoid certain areas or use certain words when talking about their body. There are tips for cisgender people in sexual relationships with trans people.
> 
> Billy is a gay man in a relationship with a person who is sometimes a woman. Some monosexual people have no problem with this (example: Teddy), while others struggle. Billy and Loki make this work by sharing platonic touches and affection while Loki is a girl, reassuring each other that they still care and their relationship remains intact even when the sexual aspect is absent.
> 
> Toward the end of the scene, it may be unclear what is happening: Billy and Teddy are having intercrural sex.


End file.
